Slept Together-- (Well, not really)
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: "We ate together... Trained together... Worked together..." Juvia trailed off, but then her lips curved into a smile, "Slept together." Juvia's sweat dropped as the memory surfaced, "Well... Tried to, but he kicked me out..." (Rated T: For very light sexual themes.)


A/N: This story takes place during Juvia's and Gray's journey together - but when they are in the town we know of. (From the manga) The part where Juvia starts telling Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu what she used to do with Gray made me laugh a bit, and I just felt the urge to write a story about it with more detail. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I getting paid in any way to write fanfiction about it.

* * *

The only source of light within the inky blackness outside were the few strewn-about, sparkling stars in the sky. Juvia usually paid attention to the beauties of nature after Gray had saved her from the rain, but among the many times she stargazed, this was the _best_ time. Because this time, she wasn't alone.

Juvia turned away from the beautiful environment out her window, and laid her eyes on something more beautiful - er, more handsome. She had stolen several glances at the man she was in love with during her stargazing, but now, she had decided to focus all of her attention on him. Her mental declaration ended disappointingly short as Gray, feverishly quick, had unpacked all of his belongings into a small, convenient dresser.

Speaking of the dresser, the house they were renting was small but quite perfect for their easy-going nature (not to say that they were always easygoing, especially when it came to [love] rivals) and not only that, the house was set at a fair price of 350 gems per month. Of course the two travelers took the deal in a blink - seeing as how they didn't have wads of money to throw away unnecessarily.

Finally finished with his forced deed, (Juvia had asked him to neatly unpack his things) Gray collapsed on his bed with an elongated huff of fatigue and accomplishment. Juvia, however, noticed that he mostly crammed everything in one drawer, but she shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to change for bed. While she did said deed, Gray had dozed off into a deep sleep.

Juvia stared analytically at her body - comparing it with every other girl she would pass on the street. She wouldn't dare think to compare herself with her old guildmates - it hurt her too much to think of her friends. She brought nightwear, but she felt uncomfortable with her long nightgown. Maybe if she had brought something more revealing Gray wouldn't care about any flaw she had? Juvia started to pull up her coat, holding it tight to her chest as she attempted to delve into Gray's brain. "_Would it matter to him_?" She thought, doing another once-over of her body. She deeply exhaled and threw her coat to the side.

"Juvia needs to have more confidence!" Juvia whispered to herself and smacked her face to get the necessary gumption to exit the bathroom with a proud smile.

Her line of vision instantly went to Gray's sleeping form. She blushed and smiled to herself as she slowly stepped toward his bed. His naked chest rose every few seconds, along with his mouth hanging partly open to add to his attractiveness. Juvia smiled even more from the excitement of getting under Gray's covers and laying beside him. As she lay there, she hung her arms around his neck, and swung her leg over his thigh. Gray immediately felt the extra body heat and pressure on his body, but his eyes were slow to open from their lazy slumber. Once his eyes found the source of heat, it took Gray a second to actually comprehend it. And when he did...

"J-Juvia!" Gray stuttered, but still retained enough composure to portray his flustered emotion as anger. Unfortunately, for Gray, Juvia only squeezed his body more tightly and looked up to him with starry eyes. Her rapid breath, most likely from the welcomed closeness of her loved one, increased against Gray's neck, making his faint blush rise to an unimaginable high. "This is my bed!"

Juvia cocked her head to the right as if confused. "I thought we were sleeping together.."

Gray's whole body started to heat up, and he couldn't even think of a more uncomfortable situation that he's been through other than now. The only thing Gray could think to do was unwrap Juvia's body off him, and look her straight in the eyes. He couldn't even attempt the latter though, her eyes always scratched at his heart - he didn't like the feeling, so he crawled back into his tsunundre ways.

"No. You sleep there." Gray pointed to the bed a few feet from his. Juvia's face fell, but her lip went up and quivered to show her disappointment. "Go." Gray pushed her very lightly to prompt her to hurry so he could hide under his covers to hide his blush more effectively.

"...Okay Gray-sama." Juvia accepted her sad fate of another bed, but brightened up almost immediately after getting off Gray's bed.

Gray wondered as to why her sullen face soon turned to an extremely happy face. Despite that odd fact, Gray went under his covers, still feeling the lingering sensation of heat on his body. He liked Juvia, but, he just wasn't ready to protect and lose another person. (More like he'd never be ready.) Gray turned his head the opposite way of Juvia's bed to hide his embarrassed flush. Why did she have to be so abrasive?

Suddenly, just a moment after Gray turned his head, he heard furniture moving around, wood-on-wood. Sighing, Gray turned to face the direction Juvia's bed was in. Yeah... _Was_... Juvia's bed had found its way directly next to Gray's bed. Only half an inch between the beds separated them. Juvia confidently placed her hand on Gray's hand, squeezed it, and slipped their intercrossed hands in the half-inch slit. She found a loophole to stay in her bed, but also be close to Gray, and Gray had to commend her for her wit.

Initially, Gray's first response was blushing, and now, as he felt the heat permeate his body just from Juvia's one hand, all he could think to do was be silent. He puckered his lips while he tried to nonchalantly squeeze her hand back. Juvia smiled, a blush also powdering her cheeks. Gray noticed instantly, and took that in to build up the courage to speak.

"...You're warm..."


End file.
